Strange Circumstances
by Fiction Company
Summary: Follow the adventures of three girls going to Ouran High: Suzume Ishimoto, Haruko Aoyama, and Kayo Iwate; one musician, one an artist, and one a writer. Together they scheme with the Host Club, get into some shenanigans, and land in some hot water.
1. Aching Legs and a Silent Mess

**Author:** Fiction Company

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Haruko models for the art club, Kayo trips into Mori, the girls find out Suzume is connected to the Host Club somehow, and Haruko gets recruited to play violin at one of the Host Club's parties.

--

**The Adventures of an Artist, a Musician, and a Writer**

Chapter 1: Aching Legs and a Silent Mess

--

Haruko sighed and then spoke.

"Can I sit down now?"

Kayo Iwate, one of Haruko's best friends, gave her a severe look.

"No, Haru. You can't move. Otherwise we may have to turn our sketches into abstracts."

The rest of the art club nodded in mutual agreement. If Haruko didn't stop moving then they'd have to do abstract style instead since the lines of her form wouldn't be clear. And they just couldn't do abstract. God forbid because, as everyone in the art club knew, the club leader Akemi Yamamoto hated abstract art.

Haruko sighed and tried to stand as still as possible in the running pose the art club had convinced her to stand in. _Just a few more minutes…only a few more minutes…_

In a little bit, they had all finished their respective drawings and placed them in a neat pile at the back of the room to be dealt with later. As they all got ready to leave, Haruko waited for Kayo in the hall. When she was done putting things away they started their walk home together. On their way through the front entrance, Kayo tripped and fell right into a boy walking past. They both fell to the ground in a literal tangled mess.

Haruko laughed and knelt down. "Honestly Kayo, I don't understand how clumsy you can be yet still be so observant. I'd think you'd see him there. Anyway, are you alright?"

Kayo responded with a muffled "Fine."

Mori nodded and stayed silent. He didn't really talk much.

"Well, okay. I guess I get to untangle you both, now," Haruko sighed. "So, Mori, if you just put your arm through here…yeah, that's right…uhm…now Kayo, move your leg that way…"

In fairly short order they were both untangled and standing. Kayo was busy having the dirt brushed off of her yellow monstrosity of a dress (at least according to Haruko,) and Mori stood in front of her, giving her an emotionless stare; the very same emotionless stare that he gave everyone.

"I-I'm sorry," Kayo stammered, her face reddening. "I just wasn't paying attention I guess…Are you alright?"

Mori nodded, with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh...okay. T-That's good."

He turned and walked past them, back the way he was going. As soon as he left, Haruko turned to Kayo and gasped.

"Ka-chan…he likes you. He so likes you."

"What are you talking about? Of course he doesn't," Kayo insisted.

"Yes he does. He smiled at you. He never smiles at anyone. Well…except Hunny. But even then, it's a rare occasion."

"…Eh."

"I'm telling you. He at least thinks you're cute."

Kayo blushed again. "We'll see."

--

On the way home they ran across Suzume Ishimoto. She was another of their friends and she completed their Inner Circle of Three. They waved and she joined them.

"Hello. How has your day been thus far?" she asked.

"Alright, Suzu-chan," Kayo answered in a sing-song voice. "Nothing that exciting happened."

Haruko rounded on her. "Nothing that exciting?! You ran into Mori from the Host Club!"

Suzume's eyes lit with interest. "Really now? You'll need to explain that encounter to me. I'd quite like to hear about it."

For the third time that day Kayo blushed. "It's not a big deal. I ran into him, we fell, and he smiled at me when we stood up."

"My," Suzume responded in surprise. "He hardly ever smiles at anyone. I wonder why he smiled at you."

"I don't know," Kayo sighed as they stopped in front of Haruko's large estate.

"Well," Suzume mused while looking over Kayo. "you are fairly good looking. And he must know about your artistic skills. Maybe he really does feel some kind of attraction to you. Would you like to find out? I have some connections with the Host Club."

"What?!" gasped Kayo.

"Suzu, what connections could you possibly have with the Host Club?" Haruko asked, aghast.

"Well, the Hitachiin brothers' parents know mine and are, apparently, close friends. I've met them before at a ball we were both invited to. I speak to them on occasion when I need something they can help me with. They can, however, be most troublesome," she finished with a frown.

"Well," Haruko spoke.

"Indeed. Now, I need to retire to my home. I'm afraid I have a rather large essay to write. Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," Kayo and Haruko replied in unison.

They turned to each other and smiled.

"Bye, Haru."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

--

Haruko sighed. Her father had just told her that she would be playing violin at one of the Host Club's famous parties. She didn't mind so much, but it would be tight fit with her schedule.

"Let's see, if I move my meeting with the head of the track club to Wednesday, I should have time for this party."

Once she finished moving things around, she picked up her phone and called Suzu and kayo. The phone rang a few moments and the they both picked up.

"Hullo. I just got told I'm playing violin at one of the Host Club's parties. Do either of you want to go?"

"An intriguing idea. When is it?"

"This Friday."

"Alright. I believe I'm free then. I'll be there."

"And you, Kayo?"

"Well, I don't have anything going on then, so I should be able to come."

"Alright then. It's at 4:00 pm in Music Room 3."

"I'll see you there," Kayo replied.

"Yes, I'll be meeting you there as well."

"See you Friday."

"Bye Haru, Suzu."

"Mhm."

--

It was finally Friday and Haruko, Kayo and Suzume were walking to the site of the party: Music Room 3. They were a bit early so Haruko could go over what they wanted her to play. It would also give her some time to practice.

They arrived at the lounge of the Host Club and walked in during the pre-party preparations.

One of the members came over. He was tall and had dark brown hair. A set of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and made him seem very intelligent. He was, in fact, very intelligent and routinely placed in the top five of the school.

He extended his hand to Haruko in greeting.

"Hello, you must be Miss Aoyama. I'm Kyouya," he said.

Haruko took his hand in a firm shake.

"You can call me Haruko. What type of music did you have in mind tonight?"

"Well, it's a pirate themed party, so I believe some pirate-y sounding music would suit it well," he replied.

Haruko thought for a moment and then spoke.

"I think I've got just the piece."

She pulled out her violin and quickly tuned it, playing a few experimental chords. Then she began playing a complicated piece that did indeed sound pirate-y. At that moment another member of the Host Club walked over.

"What was that? Oh, I'm Tamaki, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Tamaki," Haruko said, nodding in his direction. "Now, if you want to know what that was…Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

"…Huh?"

Haruko sighed. She always forgot that not everyone spoke fluent English, if any at all. "The song is just about this man who feels that he would prefer the life of a pirate. It's a simple enough song."

"Oh," Tamaki replied. "Well, it was wonderful! So wonderful! You should play for us all the time!"

"Well," Kyouya said, jumping into the conversation. "It would actually be very beneficial for the Host Club if she played for us frequently. Since we're going to be charging a five dollar admission fee for her concert, we'll be making a nice profit. And according to my calculations, there are many people willing to pay for such a concert."

Haruko looked at Kyouya. He had a frightening smile on his lips, but in a flash it was gone. _Oh, well. I don't really care if he's crazy, so long as I get to play_.

In between all of the conversations, Suzume and Kayo found themselves a table near where Haruko would be performing and sat down. Hani, yet another of the Host Club members, walked over and sat down, swinging a stuffed rabbit behind him. It surprised Haruko, but only slightly, as she had heard some of what the school's girls had said about the guys in the club.

"Hi! I'm Hani. And this is Mori," he said, pointing at the tall and silent bodyguard behind him.

Kayo looked toward him and blushed. He gave her a small smile and then resumed his usual emotionless stare. She laughed nervously to herself.

"Do you like cake?"

"Oh, yes. Sweets are quite delicious. Though they really aren't that good for your health if you eat them constantly," Suzume said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Hani said. "They're just so delicious. Would you like some cake?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"Yep!"

While the two were chatting, no one noticed that Mori and Kayo remained looking at each other, silently sending signals of attraction through the air.

--

**A/N:** Eithne: There goes the first chapter. Boy, was that hard to write.

Shane: It can't have been that hard.

Eithne: But it waaas! Dx

Shane: Yeah, well…it's my turn for the pain of writing the next chapter.

Eithne: Ha ha! –fingerpoint-

Shane: Well…I get to write the party scene.

Eithne: …Maybe. I may start it…possibly.

Shane: I'm so writing the party scene.

Eithne: -headdesk- Oh, and remember to review it guys!


	2. Pirate Melodies

Chapter Two: Pirate Melodies

**Author: **Fiction Company

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

Rating: T

Summary: Haruko is stuck playing pirate music on the violin for a host club party. Kayo and Suzume come to show their support. The twins annoy Haruko.

--

Chapter Two: Pirate Melodies

Haruko watched as the ball room filled with people. Her medium length black hair was tied up in a bun; her violin was in her left hand, her bow in her right. She wore a black halter top dress that ended just below her knees. She had on a pair of flats. Her violin was tuned and ready to go.

Kayo and Suzume were sitting watching their friend twitch in the dress.

"She really doesn't like dressing up does she?"

"No I don't believe she does, she seems more at ease when she's in her normal jeans and a t-shirt,"

"Don't forget her trusty hat, god that girl can wear a hat and never get hat hair," Kayo laughed.

Kayo was dressed in a modest red dress that reached her ankles. Her wavy hair was down and fell over her shoulders. Suzume wore a blue dress that went to the middle of her calves. Her long dark hair was straight and fell over her back and shoulders.

Tamaki walked up to the stage with the party crew. Haruko backed up a bit as Tamaki grabbed a mic. "Welcome ladies to our Pirate Host Club ball, please enjoy, dance, and have fun, music tonight will be provided my Haruko Aoyama."

Tamaki walked off the stage in his pirate clothing. All of the hosts were wearing pirate clothing. Haruko couldn't help but laugh to herself. She thought the entire thing was a waste of time and money that could be used for something better.

Haruko walked up to the mic, "Hey there everyone, I'll be playing the music tonight, but please keep in mind that I don't know a lot of Pirate-y music. I'll try my best though." With that she propped up the Violin and started to to play the complicated piece she had played earlier. The dancing started and soon the room was full of excitement. After finishing the lengthy piece, Haruko stopped playing. After a minute of quick thinking she began to play again.

"She's gotten really good since we were children," Suzume said. Kayo nodded in agreement.

"She got that violin when she was four right?" Kayo asked.

"Yes but at the time she was too little to play it, so her father bought her a fraction sized violin- I believe it's called that. If I remember correctly, the violin was the first thing she ever learned to play. But why would she be given a violin that was too large for her?" Suzume wondered.

"The violin was made by her great-grandfather and he wanted her to have something she could play, when she was older, so he made a full sized violin and told her father to keep it til she was ready for it," Kayo explained. She noticed that Suzume had out a notebook.

"This music is so energetic and inspiring, I'd like to write."

"I think I'm going to draw," Kayo said as she pulled out a sketch pad and pencil from the giant bag that held her art supplies. She started to sketch her best friend up on the stage playing her heart out on one of the instruments she found pure joy in.

The room seemed to be moving with the music. Girls were talking as if in beat to the music, the host club danced with girls and twirled them around to their pleasure Suzume was already on her second poem, and Kayo was drawing making rapid and exact lines.

After another song, Kyouya walked over to the stage and told Haruko that she could take a break. Haruko put her violin in her case and closed it. She walked off the stage and over to her friends.

"Hey. How was it?" Haruko asked. Kayo was putting the finishing touches on the drawing and Suzume was writing the last word of her fifth poem, "Looks like you've both been busy."

Kayo showed the drawing to Haruko, "You looked happy playing those songs,"

"Yeah, well, most people ask for a classic, and I got to do a song with fifteen key changes. It was fun,"

"Your music inspired my inner pirate. I wrote five poems about the sea,"

"That's always nice," Haruko said while smiling, "Why don't you guys dance with the hosts? I bet Kayo wants to dance with Mori-senpai,"

Kayo blushed. "No, I'm really fine just sitting here,"

"I'm perfectly content right here as well,"

"You both suck. You know that? Have fun. That's why I'm playing fun music. You people really need to be more social." Haruko headed back to the stage and opened her case. She propped the violin up and started to play the theme to Pirates of the Caribbean. She couldn't help but have fun with this song. As she played she imagined sword fights, and dramatic scenes between a pirate and the daughter of a governor. She smiled.

As the night came to an end, Haruko was starting to feel the strainin her legs from standing for so long. She stopped playing an hour ago, but they still hurt. Together with her friends she watched the party.

"I want the drawing of me playing," Haruko told Kayo.

"You can have it, I can always make another just like it," Kayo smiled. As she stood up to leave with the rest of the girls, the Host Club rushed over. Tamaki was in the lead.

"Haruko-chan you were great. Thank you for playing her tonight," Tamaki said. Haruko backed up a little whiled hugging her violin case.

"A-Arigato," Haruko stuttered.

"Miss. Iwate, your drawing of Haruko was stunning," Kyouya said.

Kayo blushed, "A-Arigato,"

"My friends here aren't used to sudden praise like you just demonstrated. Please forgive their stammering," Suzume smiled.

"Suzu, that's mean," Haruko pouted. She pulled off her flats, "Man my feet hurt. I'm going to the limo, see you all later." She walked off carrying her violin in one hand and her flats in another.

"Please, the next time wee have a party we hope all of you will come as guests, all of you," Kyouya said.

"We would have to think about it, Haruko especially , she always has a busy schedule what with the track team, and practicing her instruments, I have ceative writing club, and Ka-san has art club," Suzume responded.

"Good night," Kayo said dragging behind her. The host club waved as they left.

They got into a waiting limo where they found Haruko holding an ice bag to her shoulder. The two friends raised their eyebrows.

"What? That was two hours of playing with almost no breaks, I have every right to feel sore. I can't even use my hand right now," Haruko defended.

"Sure," Kayo said keptically.

"If that's what you believe," Suzume sighed.

They both sat down and buckled their seatbelts, watching the fleeing scenery their windows as the limo drove of toward their homes.

--

The next day Suzume and Haruko walked into class 1-A, Suzume in her uniform and Haruko in her normal jeans and T-shirt. When she got into Ouran High she took one look at the girls uniform and claimed she was allergic to the fibers in the dress. The principal had said she could wear regular clothes as long as they didn't sag or reveal.

She sat down in her seat in the front of the class. Suzume took the seat next to her. The Hitachiin brothers walked in. They stopped in front of Suzume and Haruko.

"Violin girl, you were really good last night," the twins said in unison

"I have a name you know," Haruko said.

"Eh… we're going to call you Violin girl," they said.

"Well, my name is Haruko,"

"Haruko, ignore them," Suzume said, "They are obviously trying to push your buttons. They are more likely to stop troubling you if you simply stop speaking to them,"

Haruko started to stare out the window as if the twins weren't even there. They tried to get her attention again but gave up when the teacher walked in.

Class was boring as usual. The twins were thinking of new ways to annoy Tamaki. Haruko had out composition paper. She marked the notes for a musical piece that played in her head, while focusing on Japanese history around the time of World War I. Suzume was bored so she had a notebook out in front of her. She already had several small haiku's and poems on her page.

The lunch period couldn't come any sooner for all of the students of Ouran. Haruko and Suzume met Kayo in the lunch room.

"Is today going slower then normal?" Kayo asked.

"Maybe it's because we're standing still," Haruko said.

"No that can't be it, that physically impossible, everything is moving," Suzume said while taking her place at their table.

"I started a new song today during history today," Haruko said sitting down, "The twins from the host club are calling me 'violin girl'" she took a bite of her lunch.

"Why?" Kayo asked.

"Because they can," Haruko muttered.

The three sat and shared the drawings, poems, and songs they made. Little did they know the host club was watching them carefully.

"Those three have been together since they were toddlers," Kyouya said.

"Kayo-chan likes to draw," Hani said while taking a bite of cake.

"Ishimoto-san's parents worked closely with our mom during a photo shoot in france, they advertised mother's work in their magazines," Kaoru said.

"Haruko-chan plays the violin very well," Tamaki said.

"Both her parents went to Juillard," Kyouya said.

They watched the three girls as Haruko started laughing at Kayo's milk Mustach while Suzume smiled lightly.

Hani stood up. He walked up to the three friends.

"Will you come to the Host club today?" he asked the three girls.

"I don't have track so I'll come," Haruko said.

"Choir club was canceled," Kayo said.

"I think the three of us have open schedules for today, so yes I think we will," Suzume said.

"Yay!" Hani cheered.

--

After school the three friends walked towards the third music room. They opened the door to see the host setting up.

The three girls watched as Hani ran over.

"You made it!" he cheered jumping up and down with usa-chan in his arms.

"Who will you designate as your host for the day?" Kyouya asked walking over.

"I'm going with Honey-senpai he has cake," Haruko said smiling.

"Hani-senpai," Kayo said wanting to stay with one of her friends.

"I would like to be with Kayo and Haruko so I'll stay with Hani-senpai," Suzume added.

The twins walked up and Kaoru smiled.

"It's violin girl," the younger twin said.

"You sir are an ass, my name is Haruko H-A-R-U-K-O, Haruko, get it, got it, good," Haruko snapped while sending a death glare towards the younger twin.

"What?... Well you're an untalented violinist who doesn't know how to act like a proper lady," Kaoru countered.

The room was focused on the glare Haruko and Kaoru were sending back and forth. Kaoru didn't normally act like this, and neither did Haruko. Haruko had a look of pure shock.

Her face darkened, "I'll show you proper lady you incompetent…" Haruko was cut off before she could finish, by Suzume whose hand was over the violinist's mouth. Haruko's eyes darkened.

"Haruko we don't need a scene," Suzume said calmly. She removed her hand from the angry girls mouth. Haruko continued to glare, but didn't say anything.

"Haruko why don't you take a walk," Kayo suggested.

"I'm fine," Haruko said walking over to Hani's normal couch. She pulled out sheet music and started to read it as if it were a book. She had a small scowl on her face.

--

A/N: Shane: That was fun

Eithne: Yeah I didn't have to do anything. : D

Shane: What's the next chapter going to be about?

Eithne: Weeell…the next chapter may be a clarification chapter. A short little tiff to help the readers understand things and gain some new insight.

Shane: Sounds like a plan. Maybe you'll find out why Haruko got mad at Kaoru. Will there be flashbacks?

Eithne: Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see won't we?

Shane: Yep. Okay readers you know the deal, it's time for you to review.

Eithne: Whee! Review Time! : D


	3. Review of a Questionable Reaction

Author: Fiction Company

**Author:** Fiction Company

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Kayo confronts Haruko about her tiff with Kaoru over IM.

--

**The Adventures of an Artist, a Musician, and a Writer**

Chapter 3: Review of a Questionable Reaction

--

-**Bonta**messenger-

**HarutheViolinist: **Gah. That stupid Hitachiin is getting on my nerves.

**Kayo-chan:** Why did you yell at him? o.o;

**HarutheViolinist: **He called me violin girl!

**Kayo-chan: **You _are_ a violin girl.

**HarutheViolinist:** But he called me incompentent. Dx

**Kayo-chan: **Haru, you know that's not true.

**HarutheViolinist: **…so? He shouldn't call me that!

**Kayo-chan: **Haru, you're turning this into a big deal.

**HarutheViolinist: **But…it _bothers_ me.

**Kayo-chan: **Well, why do you think you reacted like that anyway?

**HarutheViolinist: **He's annoying. That's why.

**Kayo-chan: **You've only seen him a few times!

**HarutheViolinist: **Pfft. That's got nothing to do with it.

**Kayo-chan: **It's definitely more than that. I bet you like him.

**HarutheViolinist: **…I do not!

**Kayo-chan: **Oh yeah? Have you thought about it?

**HarutheViolinist: **Yes!

**HarutheViolinist:** No.

**HarutheViolinist: **…maybe?

**Kayo-chan: **Hah! I knew it! I'm right aren't I?

**HarutheViolinist: **…

**Kayo-chan:** ;D

_HarutheViolinist is AWAY_

**Kayo-chan: **Haru! Come back here! Dx

**Kayo-chan: **Haruuuu!

--

Haruko stared at the screen at Kayo's message. She backed up from her desk and jumped onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She sighed.

"Do I really like him?"

For a moment she was silent as she gathered her thoughts.

"Wait…which one is he?" she asked herself, slightly panicked. "…crap."

--

**A/N:** Eithne: Well. That was quick. And easy.

Shane: Haha. She doesn't know if she likes him. Or which twin he is.

Eithne: lol. Confusion!

Shane: How will she ever figure it out? And what about Suzume?

Eithne: Oh, she'll land a hunky guy eventually. Right now she's busy analyzing Haruko's reaction and chuckling to herself. With chocolate.

Shane: Yes, but what hunky guy?

Eithne: Oh, I can't give that away yet! That would ruin the surprise. But you _can_ review this teeny chapter. That'd be cool. Right Shane?

Shane: Yeah. Next chapter 's mine. If you review _maybe_ I'll push Suzume in the right direction.

Eithne: That decides it then. Review! Nao!


	4. School Projects Begin

Author: Fiction Company

**Author:** Fiction Company

**Genre: **romance, humor, general

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** School projects start and Kayo and Mori get paired together. Haruko get paired with one of the twins. What will happen.

--

**The Adventures of an Artist, a Musician, and a Writer**

Chapter 4: School projects begin.

--

Kayo and Mori stared at each other. In between them was a desk for two. The teacher had announced that group projects would be starting. Kayo was paired with Mori. Kayo blushed as she sat down. Mori sat down complacently.

"Aright the yearly charity project is coming, you sit with your partners, you have a month to plan the event, then you will hold it somewhere, all procede's will go to the charity of your choice. You guys have half an hour to brainstorm ideas," the teacher explained.

Kayo pulled out a notebook, "I think… we should uh…start thinking of ideas…what do you think would be a good charity?" she asked nervously

"Art show," Mori said quietly.

Kayo's eye's widened, "…okay…whose art will we preview?"

"Yours…" Mori said.

Kayo blushed, "What charity should we give the money to?"

Mori just shrugged.

--

Meanwhile in class 1-A Haruko was glaring at one of the twins. They had been paired together for the charity project.

"Which one are you?" Haruko asked.

"What do you mean? I'm me," the twin said.

"Which twin are you?"

The twin smiled, "I'm the younger one,"

"Okay does that mean you're Hikaru or Kaoru?"

"Haruko that's Kaoru," Suzume said walking past.

Haruko let out a sigh, "Thank you,"

--

"…So… we should decide where to hold the viewing," Kayo said. She seemed to be the only one talking of the two. "Also we should decide on catering and other things,"

Mori just stared at her causing her to turn 5 shade of red in one second.

The half hour was almost up and all they had was an idea for an art show. Kayo suggested putting the art clubs work in the show and have a band playing during the show. The band they could find through Haruko.

_All we need is a place, a guest list, food, and a charity, no big deal right? Why does he keep staring at me?_ Kayo thought.

Mori grabbed the notebook of ideas and started to write in it. When he was finished, he pushed the notebook back towards Kayo. It was a list of famous artist and next to it were the words **potential guests**. Kayo wrote down a couple more names. This started a silent conversation.

-Kayo- What do you think about these for guests?

-Mori- Good, how about these?

Mori wrote some more names in the notebook.

-Kayo- Great!

As they continued writing names, Kayo discovered it was much easier to talk to him on paper rather than actually speaking. Mori seemed to be more comfortable writing than talking as well.

As the brainstorming was brought to an end, they had developed a small guest list. They both agreed that it needed to be bigger and that they would meet after school to come up with a final guest list.

--

Kayo and Mori sat alone in the classroom. The notebook in between them, the page was filled with names.

"Don't you have the host club today?" Kayo asked.

"No, Tamaki cancelled the meeting due to projects starting today," Mori answered.

Kayo expected a short answer, so hearinga sentence surprised her. She blushed when he looked at her expectantly.

"What type of music should we have?" Kayo asked.

"Calm," Mori answered resorting back to his short answers.

"Okay, what about food, should we have a dinner or just a really big snack table?" Kayo asked.

"Who's coming?" Mori said looking at the guest list again.

"Lot's of adults,"

"Dinner,"

"Okay we'll have to decide on a caterer then a menu,"

This started another bout of brainstorming and exchanging of ideas.

--

Meanwhile Suzume sat with Haruhi and Hikaru. They were the only group of three, because the class had an odd number of students.

"So I think we should have some sort of benefit dinner," Suzume proposed.

"No we're having a fashion show," Hikaru said.

_Mother in heaven help me_ Haruhi thought as she watched the rich kids bicker, "How about we do a fashion show followed by a benefit dinner?" she suggested.

Both rich students looked at each and nodded at the commoners logic.

"Haruhi you have quite the logical mind, no wonder you got into this school on an academic scholarship," Suzume said.

"Arigato," Haruhi said, "What Charity should we give the money to?"

"How about we give the money to the impoverished people of Africa, I hear Burkana Faso has a literacy rate of 13.7," Suzume suggested.

"Okay," the remaining group members agreed, if only because they couldn't come up with a better idea.

"I wonder what Haruko and your brother are up to," Suzume added with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Kaoru's probably driving her nuts," Haruhi said.

"Haruko has quite a bite, she can be calm one moment, excited the next," Suzume said.

"She won't hurt him will she?" Haruhi asked.

"The likliness of an event such as your suggesting is quite slim. Haruko uses word and resourses to make a persons life miserable," Suzume answered.

"What does she mean?" Hikaru asked suddenly worried.

"Haruko won't hurt Kaoru," Haruhi answered.

"That's what I said was I unclear?" Suzume asked.

--

When Kayo was finished with her meeting with Mori, she walked out of the class. As she was walking Haruko fell into step with her.

"So how did it go?" Haruko asked.

Kayo faintly blushed, "It went well, what about you?"

"Kaoru wants to do a fashion show," Haruko said shivering slightly, seeing as she wasn't one for fashion.

"What do you want to do?" Kayo asked.

"You know me, it has to have music," Haruko said smiling at the thought of it, "So I was thinking about a benefit concert, and maybe donating the money to schools in the US, who don't have good art, music, or drama programs,"

"Do you know how many schools that is?"

"I know it's a lot which is why there is a charity in the US that's sole purpose is to give money to schools," Haruko said.

"There is?"

"Uh yeah,"

"Propose that idea, it sounds good,"

"I can't Kaoru won't let me talk," the violinist complained, she looked extremely stressed.

"Haru, try breathing, and take a step back,"

"I tried, he stressed me out that much,"

"Okay, go home, take a nap. Rest, come to school tomorrow, make him shut up, tell him your idea and than see what happens," Kayo suggested.

Haruko took a deep breath and looked at her friend, "I'll try that, can I use duct tape?"

"No, have you been sleeping lately?"

"No, I can't sleep, so I go to one of the practice rooms and play the piano half the night," Haruko sighed.

"You shouldn't do that," Kayo chided.

"Yeah, yeah, I know enough about me, what about you and Mori?" Haruko asked, "What have you decided on?"

"We're going to have an art sale," Kayo answered, "Invite lots of artist from all around, and then have a dinner,"

"Who are you donating to?" Haruko asked.

"No clue,"

"You should figure that out, and soon," Haruko said.

"I know,"

By the time they reached the front gate, Haruko had Kayo red in the face from all of her questions about the tall silent member of the host club.

_--_

Kayo walked into her room and grabbed a giant sketch pad. She started to draw Haruko and Kaoru glaring at each other. She divided the picture in half as if they were separated by a sheet. On Kaoru's side she drew dressed mannequins and the famous Hitachiin logo. On Haruko's side she drew records , a piano, violin, scattered sheet music, and the Aoyama music industries logo. She took her color pencils and added color, all the while a smile was plastered on her lips.

--

A/N: Shane: Finally I finished…that took forever.

Eithne: Finally! I have been waiting for you to finish. Why did it take so long?

Shane: Sorry, I think it was writer's block… it would have been done sooner if I hadn't left the notebook at Ris's.

Eithne: That was really stupid.

Shane: I'm sorry!! How many times do I have to tell you.

Eithne: That's okay. I still love you.

Shane: Yay!! Okay Ya'll know the drill review.

Eithne: Yes review.


End file.
